


A Special Treat

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor comes home to find James waiting for him - naked and ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



> Thanks go to Lukadreaming for the beta.

Lester smiled as he lay on his bed, his legs open as he slowly stroked his erection. “I was wondering how long you'd be.”

“I would have rushed if I'd know what... who was waiting for me.”

“Good to hear.” Lester raked his eyes up and down his lover's body. “You're wearing far too many clothes.”

“Um.” 

“Connor. Strip.”

Connor shook himself from his daze and rapidly removed his clothing, throwing it haphazardly about the room. 

Lester sighed as he removed the boxers that had landed on his chest. “I believe these are yours.”

“Sorry.”

“I'm sure you can make it up to me,” Lester said with a quirked eyebrow.

Connor nodded and soon had his mouth wrapped around his lover's cock, sucking and teasing and giving his all to please Lester. He murmured discontentedly when Lester pushed him off. “James?” 

“I'm sure you can do better than that.” Lester rolled onto his knees and sighed when nothing happened. He glanced over his shoulder at Connor, who was just looking at him. “Connor, you have shagged me before, I trust you remember what goes where?”

Connor nodded shakily. “You want me to? I thought that was just my birthday present.” His voice trailed off as his gaze dropped. 

“Connor.” When Connor didn't look up, Lester sighed. “Connor Temple!” He waited until Connor met his eyes before continuing, “I might prefer to top, but I don't mind bottoming every once in a while. Like now.”

Connor nodded and reached for the lube. As his finger pressed easily inside Lester's already stretched and prepared arse, his squawked “James?” had Lester smirking at him and Connor swallowed as he twisted his fingers deep, making sure Lester was completely open for him. 

“Con, much as I like your fingers there, could you please fuck me?” Lester's voice was remarkably calm for a man with three fingers stretching his arse wide. 

Connor took a deep steadying breath before he lined up and pushed in balls-deep, his eyes fluttering closed at the sensation of warmth cradling his cock. Two mingled groans sounded as Connor began to move, short, hard thrusts that had both men covered with a sheen of sweat as soft moans and cried filled the room. 

Lester shoved back hard to meet each of Connor's thrusts. “There, Con. Just there.” His head bowed as Connor found his prostate and repeatedly nailed it. “Oh god. Feels so good.” He cried out as he came, collapsing almost bonelessly on the bed. 

Connor grinned fiercely as he hammered into his lover's convulsing and willing body, over and over again until he froze and emptied all he had into Lester. He collapsed completely spent on top of Lester. He nuzzled against Lester's shoulder as they lay still intimately joined. 

“OK, Con?” Lester asked as he wormed a hand free and stroked it possessively down Connor's side. 

“Bloody fantastic,” Connor murmured before seemingly to remember where he, or precisely where his cock, was. “Right. Hang on a minute.”

“Con?” Lester sounded both sleepy and confused. “Comfortable.”

“Um. You want to go to sleep with my cock in your arse?” 

“Ah.” Lester opened one reluctant eye as he wiggled experimentally. “Feels good, but I'll probably regret it in the morning.” He wiggled more until Connor slipped free with a moan and he could turn over and gather Connor in his arms and press a kiss against his lover's hair.

Connor nuzzled against Lester's chest for a few moments. “James?”

“Hmm.” 

“Can I really do that again?” Connor worried his lip as he waited for Lester's answer. 

“Fuck me?” Lester had opened his eyes again and all traces of tiredness seemed to have vanished. 

Connor swallowed and nodded, his voice halting as he spoke. “Yes. It... it... felt amazing.”

“You felt pretty bloody amazing too, love.” He pulled Connor firmer against his chest. “And to answer your question, again,” Lester smiled to take any bite from his words, “Yes, you can.”

“Oh good,” Connor said contentedly as he resumed nuzzling Lester's chest. 

“Con?” Lester sounded amused. 

“Oh, don't worry. I prefer it when you go all dominant on my arse, making me yours.” He smiled contentedly. “But having your arse is a lovely treat,” Connor hummed contentedly to himself. “A extra wonderful treat for special occasions.”


End file.
